Chuck vs Some Rest and Relaxation
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Chuck and the gang getting some much need R&R. Charah all the way with typical John Casey grunting and sarcasm. Potential Multi-Chapter. Please Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck; sadly.**

A/N: I got this idea from Costas TT. Not sure what season it's set in. Probably more back nine season 3 or season 4ish. This started out as a one-shot kind of deal; but it could definitely expand into more if it gets good feedback.

**Chuck vs. Some Rest and Relaxation**

Chuck Bartowski was having one of the most pleasant dreams of his life. He was Intersect free and he had the girl of his dreams in bed with him. The best part about his dreams was that half of it was true. He rolled over to put his arm around said dream girl when he was met with nothing but cold space. He frowned and blinked away the sleepiness; sitting up and looking around his room he saw no sign of the blonde spy.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out. He got up and trudged to the closet to pull on some pants only to see that half of the closet was cleaned out. He snapped awake and began to have a mini panic attack. "Oh God please don't let the past months have been a dream because that would be so cruel." Chuck pleaded. He quickly pulled on his pants and yanked a shirt over his head; running out of the room and into the living room hoping to see Sarah there. When he reached the kitchen he stopped; something felt really off and the nerdy side of his brain immediately had "spider senses tingling." He walked into their living room and before everything went dark he swore he saw a flash of black and orange leather along with a quarian standing in his doorway.

He woke up a few hours later in a strange room. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything.

"Oh my god I'm blind!" Chuck really started freaking out. "I don't know where I am, I'm blind, and I never got the chance to tell Sarah I love her before I die," He started flailing about in true Chuck fashion. He only stopped when he felt a smooth hand grab his.

"Chuck, calm down." said the most angelic voice he had heard.

"Sarah?" Chuck breathed. "Is it really you?" The blindfold was pulled from his eyes. He had his eyes closed and opened them slowly when he saw her he stood and pulled her to him in a desperate hug. "Oh thank God. I thought you…..you weren't really… I'm so glad to see you," Chuck said.

"Casey! I told you to not blindfold him. I leave you to watch him and this is what you do. I told you he would freak out," Sarah scolded him.

"No offense Walker but telling me that something is going to freak out the moron isn't going to make me Not do it," Casey said giving a half smirk before leaving the room.

"Chuck ar-mph," Sarah began but was cut off with Chuck holding her face in his hands and giving her their most passionate kiss by far. When they broke apart for air, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah you have no clue how freaked out I was. I woke up and you weren't there and then when I went to the closet I saw that…." He trailed off and sat on the bed with a devastated look on his face.

"Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry." Sarah straddled his lap. "I probably should've handled it a different way. I would never leave you Chuck. I love you and I'm sorry that I made it seem like that. I have my clothes here with me I just needed to pack them for this…" She leaned in and gently kissed him, rubbing his neck. She pulled back and said, "I've got a surprise for you"

Chuck, who had been dazed by her kiss, asked, "What's the surprise?"

"We are going to Comic-Con. We are in a hotel right next to where they are holding it" Sarah said and then braced herself for his reaction.

It sank in slowly. His brain processed her words and then the cute look she had on her face, "Are you serious?" She nodded and he stood again this time grabbing her up and swinging her around in a hug. Sarah laughed. He set her down on the bed gently. "How is this possible? They've been sold out for months!"

"It helps if you flash your credentials around a bit. I wanted to do this for you. I remember how disappointed you were when I gave you that fake picture of us." Sarah said.

Chuck just lay down beside her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I have got to be the luckiest guy on earth. I have a stunningly breathtaking girlfriend who loves me and is willing to use her position of authority just so we can get into Comic-Con. Have I told you how much I love you?" Chuck said.

Sarah's eyes glistened with all the praise. Sure every guy had told her before; but that was to just get into her pants. Chuck was serious and he meant every word of it. He worshiped her. "No not today." Sarah smiled.

"Well I need to remedy that right away," Chuck said. "I love you Sarah Walker." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski," Sarah said before their lips touched. The kiss started off as slow and tame; but then she reached around his head and pulled him closer to her and tugged him down on top of her. Casey was about to walk back in when he saw them. Sarah had just slid her hands under Chuck's shirt and when Chuck started to unbutton hers while moving his kisses down her neck and Sarah arched into him, Casey grunted lightly "Ugh; I need brain bleach. I'm going down to the bar." He thought before doing an about face and walked out of the door and made his way downstairs.


End file.
